broken_windows_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kale
Personality Pre-"The Room" History "The Room" History ''' "Surprise Roommates! The Arrival of the Female Universe Six Saiyans!" "Race To The Next Level! Caulifla and Son Gohan's Limit-Breaking Battle!" "Awakening Her Perilous Potential! The Rampage of a Berserker Super Saiyan!" "Caulifla versus Tohru! Hair-Trigger Warrioress' Mighty Spar!" "The Perfect Loss?! Crossing Paths With Perfect Cell!" Affliations Friends *Caulifla: *Gohan: *Lune Zoldark: *'''Genos: *'Marcia Shyneet': Neutral *'Saitama': *'Kinnikuman': *'Neptuneman': *'Broly': Enemies *'Cell': Perfect Cell. *'Majin Buu': Super Buu. *'Lili: ' *'Infinite': Super Saiyan Transformations Super Saiyan Super Saiyan (Full Power) Berserker Super Saiyan Techniques *'Flight': The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Safe Space': A basic Ki-Bubble surrounding Kale and any occupant within her radius. Can be converted into an expelling shockwave. *'Anxious Fire': Kale fires a staggering, straight Ki-Blast at the opponent, before barraging their feet with multiple shots to trip them down. Kale herself is pushed back once the barrage begins. *'Vitamin K': A variation of Ki Transfer that heals or empowers an ally with a shared amount of Kale’s own Ki. *'Rising Spirits': Kale launches her opponent with an uppercut, then extends their airtime with a rising, twirling spin of concentrated Ki-Beams. She can finish the move with a straight Full Power Energy Wave. *'Super Buster Cannon': Kale draws his hands back and gathers up energy. Then, she thrusts her arms forward and discharges a massive sickly green beam of energy towards her opponent. *'Spiteful Spice': Kale grabs and engulfs opponent in a “burning aura” of volatile energy. The aura slowly dehydrates the foe while giving off a false burning sensation. A foe can nullify its attacks through water submergence or by drinking milk. *'Cuddling Thorax Attack': A ball of explosive energy forms in front of Kale’s chest. Whether she thrusts herself at the opponent, or the opponent attacks near her chest, the energy will detonate in a powerful shockwave blast. *'Salad Toss': While grasping upon an opponent’s appendages with one hand, in a fit of sadistic rage, slam your opponent around the ground in a wild fashion. *'Amal-garments: '''A pair of fusion-inducing bracelets created by Franklin Richards to weaponize an initially unforeseen side effect of Caulifla and Lilithmon's magic-based trip into Kale's mind. Similar to Bulma's Metamo-Rings from ''Dragon Ball: Fusions, Kale must combine her half of the bracelet pair with Caulifla's own though synchronized movement while charging their Ki into the device. The fusion Kafla is born from a successful process. Trivia * Her and Caulifla made their debut in the FG universe on July 7th, 2017. Their original sign-up application can be found here. * Her name is a pun on the vegetable "kale", which is a part of the plant species Brassica oleracea. * Ideally, Kale's dialogue should be read with Dawn M. Bennett's voice in mind. * An earlier, underdeveloped interpretation of Kale by XMenMutant22 debuted within "Enter The Arena As Your Avatar--The Spinoff" on June 27th, 2017. **This Kale was forcefully pulled before the start of the Tournament of Power and flung into an alternate universe, rather than willingly follow Caulifla under Vados' direction. **She encounters Frost and Fawful. Gallary kale_comission_by_salvamakoto-dbdxfik.png|Kale (Untied Hair)---Drawn By Salvamakoto|link=https://salvamakoto.deviantart.com/art/Kale-comission-688522700 c7be9366b12a9248e0cbecc24c994b62-dbpimdm.jpg|Kale's First Transformation into a Berserker Super Saiyan Kale_redesign_by_conce73-dbw28l2.jpg|Kale Redesign by Conce73 (DeviantArt) kale_20_years_old_by_conce73-dbxult6.png|Kale Redesign (Full Body) by Conce73 (DeviantArt) Scan 0012.jpg Kale (Beserk) - Playable Card.png|Kale (Berserk) - Playable Card for OAAIAR Gacha Game D2H0IE-UYAEjmaQ (Kale Redesign) by shawcody34.jpg __universe_6___kale___caulifla___kefla_by_ragevx-dccly8b.png Category:Female characters Category:Non-Human characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anti-Villains Category:FG only Category:Living characters Category:Saiyans Category:XMenMutant22's Characters